


Drunk Writing

by direneed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Gen, modern au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: I honestly don't even have a summary for this... just someone help me figure out what I was trying to do here...
Kudos: 2





	Drunk Writing

**Author's Note:**

> I opened my computer to write after drinking last night and found a short paragraph. Whoever can help me figure out what I was doing will get some points, or if you want to use this as a jumping off point for something you are more then welcome. I am low key shook at how coherent this is. I just-- don't remember writing it?

‘This was awful.’ Sansa thought as she heard Theon furiously typing through their open bedroom doors. Arya had already begun to make her way towards one of the new Greyjoy castles that were not on the mainland.


End file.
